Siege of the Spiral: Pt1
by ODSTrules
Summary: As war rages throughout the Spiral, will a handful of wizards be able to stop the darkness from consuming Wizard City? If this goes well, I will publish other Parts.


**I play Wizard101 under the name Daniel Dragonblade if anybody wants to say hello. If this story get some good reviews or favorites I'll continue the series! :)**

**Daniel ducked behind the column as the fireball flee above his head. He peeked over the top. The Krokotopian mummies were advancing on him. He stood **

**up, casting a Cyclops. It lumbered forward and smashed one of the mummies to dust. The cyclops dissolved, as the other mummies shot fireballs at Daniel. **

**Crouching behind the column, Daniel saw a Wyvern slam into the ground between him and the mummies. It blasted a cone of ice the froze them in their **

**tracks. **

**"****Come on! The way out is clear!" said a wizard. Daniel turned and saw it to be Jacob Bravestone, and Ice wizard. **

**"****Thanks man!" Daniel said. He hurried out the door. He and Jacob ran for what seemed to be ages before they finally reached the barricade. It was a **

**massive wall of stone, strengthened with enchantments to make it nearly impenetrable. A sentry on top of the wall spotted them. **

**"****Open the gate!" he yelled down. The large stone slabs floated to either side, and Daniel and Jacob entered the wall. At last, they were back in the Oasis. **

**Since the Rise, it had been headquarters for the wizards sent by Merle Ambrose in their battles against the monsters. The commander of the expedition, **

**Sarah Flameheart, waved Daniel and Jacob over. They walked into her command tent, where a map of the Krokotopian tombs was spread out over a table. **

**"****Well?" she asked, "What did two of my best recon teams find?" Daniel stepped up to the map. **

**"****Mummies have overrun our old fortifications here here and here," he said, pointing to them on the map. "Their Ice wizards have created blockades at **

**these passages, to try and slow our supply routes." Jacob marked another area on the map.**

**"****There's some things down here. I saw lots of food being brought to them, but whatever they were, they were fiery and chained up. I could hear the **

**clinking from my vantage point." Sarah considered the map. **

**"****What type of food is going there?" **

**"****Salamanders," he said, "they're feeding them salamanders **

* * *

**Daniel and Jacob left the tent and went over to the well for a drink. As they pumped the water into a skin, Daniel said, "Something's up. I mean you know **

**how Sarah acted the entire time we were there? She was worried about something big." Jacob nodded. **

**"****Did you even look at the map? There were literally legions of mummies just outside our front door!" The two drank, taking in the sun. **

**"****So when do we rotate home?" Daniel asked. Jacob snorted.**

**"****We're two of the best scouts in the Spiral. We won't be going home anytime-" He was cut off by a massive explosion from the direction of the Pyramid of **

**t****he Sun. A bloodcurdling roar shook the ground. Wizards from the wall ran out of the entrance. **

**"****It's coming! We need Ice wizards! Hurry!" they yelled. Daniel and Jacob stood up and pulled out their wands. The front of the Pyramid exploded outward. **

**Wizards dived for cover as boulders and stone slammed into the ground around them. Out of the hole, mummies surged forward, pouncing on those who **

**had not yet gotten their wands up. **

**"****Form ranks! Get shields up!" Sarah yelled. Just as the wizards formed up, out of the Pyramid came Hellhounds, ridden by Krokotopian warriors. They **

**charged towards the Wizard lines. "FIRE!" Sarah yelled. blasts of ice, fire, lightning, and more streaked towards the monsters. Several of the hellhounds **

**went down, but more kept coming. Just as they leapt towards the wizards, a shield flew up, blocking them. They bounced off the aura, growling in **

**frustration.**

**"****RETREAT TO THE SPIRAL DOOR! GO NOW!" cried Professor Famlea. Daniel turned from the mummies he had been fighting and ran, with Jacob close behind **

**him. They entered the Spiral chamber and ran through the door. They came out in Bartleby, and walked out into Ravenwood. As they walked, wizards were **

**being treated left and right by Life Wizards. Dozens of bodies were covered in white sheets. **

**"****What happened?" Daniel wondered aloud. Professor Drake came up next to him and Jacob. **

**"The same thing that happened to these people. Dark magic. It turned your Krokotopian allies against you. They weakened the wall in the Pyramid of the Sun, just enough that those hellhounds broke right through." Drake said.**

**"How do you know Professor?" Daniel asked.**

**"****Grizzleheim. These students here are from there. Several teams of wizards were there fighting Grendels, when some dark magic turned the bears who were once our allies on us. **

**This is a ****mere handful of the original number. Most didn't make it out of the walls at Northguard." **

**"****What is happening Professor?" Jacob asked. The Professor looked back at all the fallen students. **

**"****I'm afraid this is war. A war we may not survive."**


End file.
